


any time after three in the morning

by luyaso



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, anyways this escalates really quickly and then descalates even faster, i cant tag, liberal use of the term fuck, oops i made soonyoung younger than jihoon even though jihoons actually younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luyaso/pseuds/luyaso
Summary: first fic lmao its four twenty am blaze itsoonyoung comes to visit jihoon in the studio but its like after three in the morning so theyre both as brain dead as me after my ap examsanyways pure fluff, a lot of cursing, soonhoon as i see itbonus: seungkwan and jeonghan partners in crime





	any time after three in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> bonjouru first fic its also four am and my little sister is having a really loud sleepover and i cant sleep  
> anyways theres a shit ton of cursing in here aye sorry for that this is like purely crackhead humor i dont even know which depths of my brain this came from  
> im a clown i accidentally made jihoon older than soonyoung but its too late  
> idk bros but thanks for stanning seventeen  
> *also this is MIGHTY unproofread

jihoon sighed, squinting up at the studio ceiling, not quite sure what to do after having forgotten his glasses at home. sitting back up in his (rather swivelly), office chair, he narrowed his eyes furiously, leaning within two inches of his new keyboard to try and decipher where the angle bracket could possibly be. there were no other noises in the sound-proofed studio besides his angry pecking at the keyboard, as he systematically went and clicked every single key until he could find said angle bracket.

apparently, around this time of morning, his brain often became deep fried. it had commonly been said to him by all his team members that he failed to do anything normally once it passed the one am mark (ie, write entire songs within a few hours), but once it passed the three am mark, he just became completely and utterly brain dead. a perfect example of this was now, where jihoon was hunched over his producing desk, having a mild mental breakdown with his two braincells over not being able to find the caret bracket.

 

a sudden tap on his shoulder had him whirl around in the blink of an eye, hands up and ready to fight a burglar (see: try to intimidate, and in worst case scenario, drop to the ground and beg for mercy).

hoshi.

 

“you absolute motherfucker.”

soonyoung, with all due respect, looked like a rather stunned squirrel, not expecting the malicious greeting as soon as he had walked through the door. “hyung, no offense, but i would never fuck your mother. also, what in the flying fuck?”

jihoon ignored that comment and wordlessly pointed to the hard-backed chair next to his more-than-spacious office chair, choosing to let soonyoung suffer in the wooden chair while he got the fake leather cushions all to himself. “sit your ass down.”

he did as told, plopping himself down, and then making the wrong decision to prop his feet up onto the recording desk.

“you fucker,” jihoon seethed, sliding his abused adidas shoe off his right foot and then proceeding to angrily beat soonyoung’s legs with the sole of the shoe until the owner of the legs finally yelled “ow! hyung! hyung! what the fuck! stop!”

“well maybe i would have never started if you never put your fucking feet up onto my desk!”

“well what the fuck! i came in here because i thought you needed company and all you do is beat my ass for putting my feet up!”

“bitch there’s only three fucking rules in my studio! one! don’t fucking have sex in my studio! two! no fucking food in my studio! three! don’t! put! your! fucking! nasty! feet! on! my! desk!”

well, maybe the rule had been to just not have food on the desk. however, he could make an exception to the rules if it meant irritating soonyoung.

by this time, the banter had turned into full on shouting, each with one ridiculous insult after the other (“well you know what, maybe i would fuck your mother if it meant i could break another studio rule! i’ve already had food in your studio but you haven’t said anything!”

“…are you fucking kidding me? suck my fucking toes soonyoung!”

“like i’d want to go anywhere near those gremlin feet of yours!”

“what did you just fucking say?”)

 

as four am came around, both of them had sat back down in their chairs, heads resting on the recording desk as they aggressively stared into each others eyes, not having enough energy to verbally insult each other anymore.

“c’mere,” said jihoon, lifting his hand in a come hither motion, still staring lasers into soonyoung’s eyes.

“why, so you can kill me?”

“yes.”

“sounds like a plan.”

 

soonyoung slowly inched his chair along the ground, his head not lifting as it moved across the desk along with the motion of his chair. each inch made a squeaking sound, the chair continually being dragged along the floormat beneath jihoon’s desk. he kept scooching over until head was about a hand-width ways away from jihoon’s bleached blonde hair. from this distance, he could see the black roots growing back in.

slowly lifting a hand, jihoon’s appendage slowly made it’s way to soonyoung’s face.

“hyung. are you gonna slap me,” whispered soonyoung, cheek smashed against the desk.

“shut up,” the blonde hissed back, planting his hand on soonyoung’s face, smothering his mouth with his palm.

“you know hyung, in any other situation this could’ve been pretty hot.”

“why can’t you just shut the fuck up and wait. have patience you motherfucking grasshopper.”

“fine.”

 

jihoon’s hand lifted again, this time to push himself up off the desk. using both hands, he hauled soonyoung up off as well, said brunette doing nothing to help, and in the end, flopping uselessly onto jihoon’s chest.

“stop being so fucking lazy and lift up your head to look at me.”

soonyoung did as told, propping his chin up on jihoon’s chest, the rest of his body still liquified in the same position, between jihoon’s legs.

the shorter of the two (which wasn’t saying much, considering that jihoon was the shortest in everything), lifted both hands again, except this time, to press together soonyoung’s face between his open palms.

“you absolute motherfucker.”

he moved both hands again, in a slightly lower position than before, and without warning, decided to pinch soonyoung’s cheeks and stretch them out.

“you cute ass motherfucker.”

through his stretched cheeks, soonyoung managed to mumble something along the lines of, “hyung, what the fuck.”

jihoon let go, before repeating the action. again. and again. and again.

“you know,” said soonyoung, between the periods of his face abuse, “now. i get. what the other hyungs. are trying. to tell me. when. they say. to avoid. you in. the early. hours of. the morning.”

about ten more minutes of this activity continued, before jihoon got tired of the younger’s cheeks and manually moved his head back to the position it was at before, resting on his chest.

 

“hyung?” soonyoung whispered.

“mm.”

“i never told you the real reason why i was visiting anyways.”

soonyoung glanced up.

jihoon had dozed off where he sat, head tilted at an angle that was going to be awfully painful when he woke up.

“i bring his fucking glasses, and this is the fucking thanks i get,” soonyoung grumbled, not all that disappointedly, before sitting back up, stretching, and standing. he scooped up the smaller in his arms, carefully trying to transport him over to the studio’s couch without disturbing the flurry of papers scattered across the coffee table.

with a sigh, he set the older down and reached over the minimal distance to dim all the lights. to be honest, soonyoung was absolutely exhausted. the last thing he wanted to do was to walk all the way back to the dorms, so he walked back over to the couch, and fell down on top of his hyung again, arms wrapping around the others torso.

soon enough, he too had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“shh! be quiet!” seungkwan slowly pushed open the studio door, never having been more thankful for the newly installed doors that didn’t squeak. tiptoeing across the carpeted floor, with jeonghan in tow, they stopped only a few feet into the room, the entire scene on display for them to see.

jihoon and soonyoung slept peacefully, jihoon’s face buried into soonyoung’s shoulder, and soonyoung’s open mouth slowly dripping drool onto jihoon’s collarbone.

“what the fuck,” breathed seungkwan, pulling out his phone and snapping a few (hundred) pictures in quick succession.

“what the fuck,” agreed jeonghan, motioning for seungkwan to send him all the pictures for later blackmail use.

slowly, they backed out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> also stan nct and stream superhuman
> 
> once again oopsie i did switch around the ages but now im too lazy to go back and fix it


End file.
